User talk:Cantus Rock
Unknown info Hey Matt -- I love the Waffle Jam! summary! You're a brave man to watch and summarize the Animal Jam episodes; I salute you. I took out the parts about things not being correct -- I think if we don't know the correct information, we should just leave it blank, and wait until we have the info. We could put question marks all over the wiki -- there's tons of stuff we don't know or don't have yet -- but I'd rather not draw so much attention to our deficiencies. :) -- Danny (talk) 13:51, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :Hey Danny, I just got my VCR hooked into the TiVo mainframe so I'm a happy Animal Jam fan!! The reason I left that information in there was because I was more noting the mistake they made in the credits. I emailed John Derevlany about the info, so hopefully he'll mail me back. I think the mistake should be noted once the real information is known though, being that its an interesting piece of technical information (and so rare for something like that to make it to airing and remain in rotation as such). --Cantus Rock 19:25, 15 September 2006 (UTC) ::I'd agree, but something more muted is in order. I.e. "Note: On the Discovery Channel, this episode mistakenly aired with the closing credit block for Episode Blank" and leave it at that. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:29, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Three Ds Hi again, Matt! I don't suppose you have any means of obtaining images from Muppet*Vision 3-D? It probably wasn't clear, since their history was deleted as well, but Dorothy and Dinah had been merged into The Three Ds, since the text was identical, no images, and no performer info (since at least we know who played Max). And Debbie gets to stay because she's unseen and thus in a different category. Personally, I don't mind the gals getting their own pages, but if there's anyway to either get images or, by ear, figure out who played them, or even offer a description of how to tell Dorothy and Dinah apart, it would greatly help. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:03, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :Hey Andrew! The way I came about doing Dorothy's page was because I guess after that merger Dorothy (disambiguation) hadn't been changed, thus a redlink and me thinking "HEY! Dorothy and the D's deserve some pages!!" I'd love to get some pics from MV3D; in fact I think that just about every time I'm there I'm taking pictures. I was planning on doing an extremely indepth MV3D fanpage prior to finding the wiki, so now I guess I'll just move my information over to here. Hopefully when I'm back in Orlando next week I'll be able to juggle a bit and secure a day for me to go nuts and just spend the day in the MV3D area getting pictures and taking notes. --Cantus Rock 20:12, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::That would be wonderful. I have some photos, in a disposable camera I left in El Paso, sigh, from a brief visit during the summer, but it's good to have an "inside man," so to speak. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:17, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Archive *Matt's talk page archive